1-Up Mushroom
"Yoshi, stop eating me! Spit me out now! Please!" —'1-Up Mushroom', "The Mushroom Meteor" 1-Up Mushroom is a sentient mushroom from the Mushroom Kingdom who is friends with Yoshi and Boo. History ''Toy Island'' 1-Up Mushroom debuted in Season 4 in the episode "The Mushroom Meteor". In this episode, it is revealed that 1-Up Mushroom somehow ended up crystallized in a meteor, which itself crash lands onto Toy Island. After being released by the Toy Island Crew, he introduces himself. Unfortunately, soon thereafter, a shower of meteors start flying through the sky, threatening the Island. After gathering up the Escape Rafts, they are able to escape safely to a new island. 1-Up Mushroom mostly appears alongside Yoshi and Boo on the Island. Sometimes, they are simply getting up in the morning or talking about some issue on the Island. Other times, he finds himself in Yoshi's mouth and commanding him to spit him out, obviously for comical effect. Unlike his pals, 1-Up Mushroom is relatively useless due to his lack of limbs, and is thus left on the Island for most adventures. However, in "The Unlikely Rescue Squad", he and a variety of other less adventurous characters are forced to go rescue the other islanders after they get ambushed by the Triple M Crew. 1-Up Mushroom returns in Season 5 where he can be seen on the Island with Yoshi and Boo. However, he now has notably less dialogue, although not too much less screentime. Along with many other characters, he can be seen voting, enjoying festivities, getting kidnapped, searching for the key to the city, and getting sick. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! 1-Up Mushroom appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, though due to these extra characters he seems to be less important than in Toy Island. He usually only interacts again with Yoshi and Boo, though there are the occasions when he talks to other Mario characters like Yellow Yoshi. ''Curtis Ball'' series 1-Up Mushroom is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Krinole. As a Health type character, he specializes in Speed and Recovery, and he has moderate Healing due to the tranquil aura that he exerts, as well as his aromatic smell. However, he suffers in Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, Dodge, and Reach. He is also said to have superb special abilities. His regular special ability is Poison Mushroom, where he throws three Poison Mushrooms onto the stage that Injure whoever touches them. His friend ability is Temporary Lunch, where a friend puts him in their mouth for twenty seconds, rendering them invincible. 1-Up Mushroom returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default Speed type player. He excels in Land Speed, Defense, Dodge, Jump, and Trounce, but he has poor Water Speed, Attack, Reach, Air Time, and Stability. To the passive aura he exerts, he also provides a minute Heal effect. For his campaign condition, he decides to play Curtis Ball for fun, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! 1-Up Mushroom appears in ''Toy Island Party! when players stop at a Chance Space. This causes him to appear and activate Chance Time, a possibly game-changing event where tables could be turned due to the exchange of items. ''Friends' Racing'' 1-Up Mushroom appears in Friends' Racing ''as a DLC playable character available November 2013. As a middleweight he drives medium-sized karts, and he has slight handling and drift bonuses. His signature course is Mush Land, a course set in a world full of mushrooms. His trademark '''Poison Mushrooms' also appear as items. They are placed on the track and cause racers to slow down when they drive over them. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' 1-Up Mushroom appears in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Yoshi's moveset. He appears during his up special Mushroom Bounce, where he appears underneath Yoshi, who bounces off of his mushroom cap. ''Friends' Baseball'' 1-Up Mushroom appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable playable character by default on Krinole's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' 1-Up Mushroom appears in Toy Island Adventures as an assist character. Once summoned from a Friend Box, he can act as a trampoline to allow the player to reach new heights. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' 1-Up Mushroom is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as an unlockable player character. He is Speedy, possessing great movement speed and team skills but very low shot precision and power. His Special Spike is Poison Mushrooms, where he throws some Poison Mushrooms onto the opposing field before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn 1-Up Mushrooms are playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the normal 1-Up Mushroom, they appear crafted from knitted wool. His eyes are made of felt. 1-Up Mushroom moves very quickly and has high stamina, though he has an extremely low jump height. 1-Up Mushroom uses his trademark Poison Mushrooms, and he can lay them down as traps or toss them farther ahead. There can be a maximum of 20 Poison Mushrooms on the map at once. If he lays more down, the earliest one placed will disappear first. An opponent who touches one will slowly lose stuffin' over a period of time. The 1-Up Mushroom amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it doubles 1-Up Mushroom's speed and instantly increases the size of all Poison Mushrooms for 30 seconds. 1-Up Mushroom's special costume is a headband with a flame design. ''Toy Island Tennis 1-Up Mushroom appears as a playable character in Toy Island Tennis as part of DLC Pack 1. His default partner is Stretch. He is classified as a Tricky type character, as he curves the ball when he hits it and it can be difficult to predict what he will do next, considering his racket "floats" in his grasp. 1-Up Mushroom has excellent movement speed and good technique, while boasting poor power and reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' 1-Up Mushroom appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Technique type player, and is only available in soccer, football, and volleyball. He has high speed, finesse, and spin in exchange for low control and power. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, aggressively supporting his teammates at all times. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of gold rarity. Character 1-Up Mushroom is a very innocent character. He does not know much about adventuring, and the way he speaks sounds like a child. However, he knows how to panic. This "ability" can be seen whenever he gets eaten by Yoshi, scared by Boo, or when the Island is attacked. Appearance 1-Up Mushroom looks like a light green mushroom. He has four large, white spots on his mushroom cap, which is light green. His face is a light beige and he has large eyes. Trivia *1-Up Mushroom says he has two cousins who sing duets with each other. They are a musical artist known as "Musical Mushroom" that is credited in many of the songs in the soundtrack of ''Toy Island''. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters